


birthday date

by alicemitch09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up chacters, Angst, Drama, F/M, Oikawa's birthday, happy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicemitch09/pseuds/alicemitch09
Summary: “Hey, Hajime, can you do me a favor?”





	birthday date

_“Hey, Hajime, can you do me a favor?”_

 

…

 

When Iwaizumi told him that they were going out, he honestly thought that he was coming on to him. And how could he not? They went to the bake shop near Kindaichi’s for breakfast, and Iwaizumi actually treated him!

Afterwards, they went to the Sendai Astronomy Observatory, where Oikawa was going to work at months from now, having gone through some strenuous masters abroad.

And to top it all off, they went shopping! Iwaizumi almost never comes with him, even when they were in high school.

Despite the kindness he was showing, Oikawa knew that there was something up his sleeve, there had to be – Iwa-chan wouldn’t just up and be nice to him today, especially today of all dates!

Thus, his conclusion that Iwa-chan was coming on to him.

He even joked him about it all day.

It was almost like he was a kid again, a carefree kid with zero to little care in the world – no responsibilities, no bullshit, no nothing.

He could almost be happy about it.

He could almost be satisfied with how the day went, no matter how simple it was – a date with his childhood best friend.

He could almost be glad to live through another year.

_Almost._

But when they went to beach, to a particular bench that overlooked the ocean, he felt his heart quicken, breath hitching.

To anyone, it may seem like an ordinary bench – a wooden bench that was years old, withered but strong – but it wasn’t.

No, this bench was special. It held a lot of memories – good and bad, especially with a certain someone. That bench was the reminder of how his life began.

And standing there, together with Hanamaki and Matsukawa, were his children – six-year-old, Ringou, and barely-ready-to-walk-three-year-old Katsuo. At the sight of their father, the two quickly ran to him.

“Daddy!” they both cried.

Getting to his knees, he took the kids in his arms, who gave their father kisses to his face. Even with his children around, his confusion grew, mind going blank.

Iwaizumi nodded at the two, allowing him to Oikawa to his confusion: there were balloons everywhere, a sloppily made ‘happy birthday’ sign standing beside the bench, and was that the stuffed Chewbacca stuffed toy  _you_  bought him?

He felt his heart rapidly beating against his chest, as if ready to burst out, hands beginning to shake.

He looked up to his best friend’s gaze, hardened and filled with sorrow. “Have a seat, Oikawa.”

Oikawa did as he was told, Ringou and Katsuo ran to their uncles, staring at the balloons in awe. He smoothed his fingers through the hard wood, surprised that it was still in one piece after all these years. And as felt on a particular side of the bench, he could see a carving of a love umbrella he had drawn so many years ago, his fingers brushing against one name.

‘ _(Surname) (Name)’_

_‘Together forever.’_

At the sound of his name, Iwaizumi handed him his phone, telling him to hit play. Although still in confusion, he pressed his thumbs to the play button, feeling scared at what may pop up.

Black faded from the screen, of an outstretched hand, before it revealed a familiar face. He gasped, choked at the sight of her.

A smile graced her face, contrasting the mood of her situation – dressed in a dull gray garb, her hair (or lack thereof) bundled in a wrap, deep bags under her eyes, sunken cheeks. Still, she was as beautiful as ever – as beautiful as the day he lost her.

“Hi Toru, happy birthday.” Her voice resounded, silencing everything out – the seagulls, the waves, his children’s laughter, and his breath hitching. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t be there with you. I don’t think I can make it.” His vision began to blur, hot tears streaming down his face as he brought Iwaizumi’s phone closer to his face, to see his wife better. “Toru, I’m sorry. I’ve asked Hajime-nii-chan to celebrate with you. Now that I’m…you know.” Behind him, the trio’s expressions grew grim. “I want you to be happy, Toru. Even if I’m not there anymore. And even though they bully you a lot, I know nii-chan, Makki-nii-chan and Matsun-nii-chan cares about you a lot. Always remember that I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.” She was openly crying now, but smiling still. He hated seeing her cry, but she managed to look effortlessly beautiful at the job, especially now. “I’ll always be with you, Toru. You, Ringou, and Katsuo.” At the mention of her name, Ringou, her mini-version with his hair but her beautiful (eye color) eyes, and Katsuo, Oikawa’s carbon copy also bearing his mother’s eyes, appeared holding out a makeshift cake made out of milk bread, a reminder of when they first celebrated his birthday together and she was low on a budget.

“Happy birthday, daddy!” the two cried, even though Katsuo barely spoke and said it in garbles.

He laughed through the tears, reaching out to his children, pressing a quick kiss to their foreheads as they watched the video together. “I love you all so much. Don’t forget me, okay?”

Just as he thought the video ended, their wedding footage popped up, specifically to their vows.

“Daddy, is that you?” asked Ringou. He replied with a nod.

“Wawa~” cried Katsuo, eyes brightened at the sight of his mother.

He couldn’t help but smile, wrapping his arms around his children.

Another video played, of Ringou’s first ballet recital, followed by Katsuo’s first steps, their Christmas at their grandparent’s (where Iwaizumi was still in denial that Oikawa was his brother-in-law). He could feel the three looking over his shoulder, smiling at each video that played.

The last video that played wasn’t a video, but a photo of their family, all sprawled in bed, sleeping and looking adorable. Hanamaki had taken it, (Name) had declared it her favorite. It was his, too.

When he was done, he handed Iwaizumi his phone, needing a moment to compose himself.

“Daddy, stop crying!” says Ringou, using her skirt to wipe her father’s tears away. Katsuo mimicked his sister, using his stubby hands. But instead of wiping them away, he just seems to smear them across his face.

He laughed, touched by the gesture, tightening his hold on the two.

“Is Daddy ugly when he cries, Ringou-chan?”

“No! Daddy’s the handsomest!” declared Ringou, making his heart swell. They laughed at the declaration, Katsuo laughing along even though he had no idea what was going on.

“Happy birthday, Oikawa.” The three greeted. Ringou raised his ‘birthday cake’ a wide grin on her face, Katsuo mimicking his big sister.

 

…

 

 

_“After I’m gone, celebrate his birthday with him in my place.”_

                                               

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I’d let you know that’s easier for me to write angst, because I’m heartless and a sadist like that. This was sort of inspired by a (dumb) commercial (that plays with emotions) while I was watching FBE's Couples React Series and a pathetic excuse to write since I'm having trouble with my fic (with Oikawa in it which is equally angst-filled and ironic really). I wrote this in about an hour tops, if you count the breaks I did to find a decent preview image. Also, this is some excuse to write for Oikawa's birthday (which was just two days ago). Also, I'm sad because I wrote this to some Linkin Park songs and Adele's 'When We Were Young' ( ɵ̥̥ ˑ̫ ɵ̥̥)  
>  **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**


End file.
